Juste une goutte de ton sang
by urquinaona
Summary: Nous voulions te rappeler que tu ne trompes personne... serpentard tu es, serpentard tu resteras...susurrèrent les deux voix identiques. Bonne nuit les maraudeurs...James eclata d'un rire joyeux: Les nuits de poudlard ne seront plus JAMAIS sereines...
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

_Privet Drive est écrasée par la chaleur du mois de Juillet. Les petites maisons se tassent sur leurs ombres ratatinées par l'excès de lumière. Dans le silence de la sieste estivale , seul le grincement d'une balançoire se fait entendre.  
Deux petites filles jouent en silence, la plus grande poussant la seconde. La grande fille brune prenait bien soin de ne pas pousser trop fort, ses grand yeux noirs pleins de tendresse. La rouquine riait , la pelote de cuivre de ses cheveux lui chatouillait ses joues ronde et elle laissait voir sa bouche édentée de petite fille, toute au plaisir de voler.  
La plus grande pris la parole:  
- lily ? tu n'es pas impatiente de connaitre le collège ? On va pouvoir y aller ensemble ! Maman a dit qu'on pourra y aller à pied si je te tiens bien la main. Tu verras ca va être super .  
- OUI! Maintenant je suis aussi grande que toi Pétunia !  
- Presque... sourit la brune regardant sa petite soeur qui lui arrivait à l'épaule. Elle avait toujours adoré s'occuper d'elle, lui faire des tresses maladroites, lui aprendre ses lettres. La nuit , elle faisait semblant de croire aux cauchemards de Lily pour la laisser se glisser dans son lit , et s'enrouler dans sa couette.  
Cette année Lily la rejoindrait dans le collège du quartier, elle s'en faisait déjà une fête.  
-Plus Haut ! cria Lily. _

Lilian ! Appela une voix de l'intérieur de la maison.  
Lilian ! Il y a du courrier pour toi ! Liiiiiiiiiilian !

Pétunia stoppa la balançoire brusquement, Lily tomba en avant mais par miracle se reçut sur le massif de Lys. Elle partit en courant sous les yeux médusés de pétunia qui n'avais jamais remarqué ce massif là , si près de la balançoire. Elle haussa ses épaules dorées par le soleil et s'élança à la suite de sa soeur.

-Quelle drôle d'enveloppe ! Ils ont de plus en plus d'imagination pour les anniversaire ! s'étonna madame Evans.

-Pétunia pourra venir avec moi ? Demanda Lily , tirant la langue dans son effort concentré pour ouvrir l'enveloppe.

- Mais non ma chérie, tu es grande maintenant , tu peux bien aller chez une amie toute seule.  
Madame Evans se précocupait un peu de la relation fusionnelle des deux soeurs, elle souhaitait que Lily prenne un peu d'indépendance, et s'inquiétait de voir Pétunia tout lui céder.

- Je veux pas y ...  
Un parchemin s'échappa de l'envelloppe et tomba sur le sol.

Les trois paires d'yeux le lirent avidement avant de se regarder dans un silence interrogateur.

-POU ... quoi ?  
- C'est un collège de magie il semblerait... c'est une plaisanterie, c'est pas possible.  
- Je suis une quoi ? je suis pas une sorcière ! je veux bien être une fée ... mais j'ai un joli nez pour être une sorcière ! Lily lança un clin d'oeil à une pétunia muette.  
- Il y a une réunion pour mol..moldus ! Demain à londres, je suppose que je devrais y aller. Je préfère ne pas vous mêler à ca avant d'avoir vérifié de quoi il s'agit.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Madame Evans revint aussi enthousiaste que son mari de la réunion. Tout s'enchaîna très vite, en moins d'un mois la magie s'était installée chez les Evans, oú après la visite au chemin de traverse s'entassaient Chaudron, baguette magique, grimoires, et une chouette hululante d'indignation de se retrouver là.  
Lily était euphorique, passant d'un objet à l'autre, commentant ses lectures à table.  
Personne ne sembla remarquer que Pétunia semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Elle suivait du son grand regard triste les allées et venues de la comète rousse, chaque éclat de rire se fichant profondément dans son coeur douloureux.

En moins d'un mois la magie avait emporté Lily vers un collège inconnu, dans une locomotive rouge fumante, laissant sur le quai une pétunia aux yeux durcis et aux points serrés.


	2. Au premier matin du monde

**Au premier matin du monde...**

Un rayon de soleil jouait sur la chevelure cuivrée de la petite fille. Elle ouvrit les yeux laissant la lumière en illuminer l'eau verte.  
_au premier matin du monde..._pensa-t-elle, au premier matin dans mon nouveau monde!

Elle fixa les rideaux de son baldaquin, les évenements de la veille lui revenant en mémoire. Elle avait fait le trajet avec un groupe de filles. La première avait une longue chevelure noire qui lui retombait sur les yeux , et lorsqu'elle les repoussait d'un geste plein de grâce hautaine son regard pénetrant vous faisait baisser les yeux. Elle ne s'était pas présentée, elle avait juste dit être en deuxieme année à serpentard. Elle n'avait plus adressé la parole aux trois autres qui étaient toutes les trois nouvelles. Une petite fille aux yeux bridés avait timidement déclaré s'appeler Kao Chang et avait passé le trajet a aquiescer d'un air rieur au flot de paroles de Alice prewett qui avait résumé á Lily l'essentiel de ses connaissances du monde sorcier.  
La fillette au visage lunaire avait été distribuée à gryffondor avec lily mais ces deux dernières s'étaient séparées á regrets de Kao qui rejoint la table des Serdaigles.

En pleine discussion avec Alice , Lily n'avait pas remarqué les deux garçons qui s'étaient assis près d'elles. Distraitement elle étira le bras pour prendre la salière ( cette tarte aux algues manquait curieusement de sel !) et à la place attrapa une main. Elle ressentit comme une éléctrocution et la retira précipitament. Elle avait les cheveux dressés sur la tete en une auréole orange. Elle tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de la main pour constater que le choc électrique avait fait le même effet a ses cheveux noirs. Il la regarda d'un air effaré , les lunettes de travers. Son voisin éclata d'un rire communicatif qui se propagea à toute la table de gryfondor, attirant l'attention des professeurs.  
Le professeur Dumbeldore les regarda,rouges de confusion ,au travers de ses lunettes en demi-lune et une lueur étrange passa dans ses yeux.

Lily étais furieuse. Elle jeta un regard massacrant à son voisin qui essayait désesperement d'aplatir ses cheveux en bataille. Ses yeux noisettes exprimaient la plus grande innocence.  
- _J'y suis pour rien, c'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ca !_  
Son voisin prit les devant sourire charmeur...  
-_bon je me présente puisque ce rustre est incapable de le faire correctement mon nom est sirius black... comme l'étoile _fit- il avec un clin d'oeil. _Et lui c'est James Potter. On s'est rencontré au chemin de traverse, et il était pas beaucoup mieux peigné..._  
- _Je m'appelle Lily Evans_. Répondit-elle á contre coeur.  
Puis elle leur tourna le dos.


	3. La sombre clarté des étoiles

**La sombre clarté des étoiles**

Sirius.

Sirius le matin au petit déjeuner , en face de Lily la fixant d'un air malin sans se rendre compte que la confiture de topinambours dégouline sur sa robe de sorcier.

Sirius en cours s'assayant à côté de Lily bousculant la pauvre alice, pour pouvoir envoyer des étincelles électique dans sa chevelure.

Sirius au déjeuner à côté de Lily glissant un pétard dans sa soupe de citrouille.

Sirius, sirius partout.

Lily étais atterée, elle étais la risée de la salle commune de griffondor: Sirius et James se taillant une sacrée réputation de farceurs à ses dépends.

Elle alla s'assoir auprès d'Alice qui discutait tranquilement avec son voisin du cours de métamorphose où elle avait été ejectée par Sirius.

- Ah Lily, je te présente Frank Longdubat, on vient du même quartier de Londres et on s'étais jamais vus! s'écriat-elle enthousiaste.  
- Bonjour Lily répondit le jeune garçon d'un air sympathique. Ne fais pas attention à ces crétins...Personne ne leur prête vraiment attention à part Peter Petigrow. Et il a l'air encore plus imbécile.

Lily se sentit réconfortée. Il entamèrent une partie de cartes explosives et elle oublia pour un instant ses bourreaux.

Mais eux ne l'oubliaient pas...  
-James et si on glissait du poil à gratter dans sa robe ?  
-Non non, on va mettre une bombabouse dans son sac...  
-OK vas-y toi!  
-Non j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec les cheveux dressés sur la tête!  
-Mais c'est moi qui ai tout fait aujourd'hui !  
-Tiens peter vas-y toi faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose !

Le garçon rondouillard, se glissa à 4 pattes sous la table et glissa l'objet du délit dans le sac ouvert de la petite gryffondor.

C'étais sans compter l'odorat sensible de Lily.

Elle attrappa, la bombabouse, avant qu'elle n'explose et la jeta loin d'elle. Elle atterrit sur les genoux de James et explosa l'arosant allégrement d'un liquide jaune puant.

Un jeune homme noir de haute stature, se leva :  
- bon... c'est l'occasion ou jamais de me présenter, mon nom est kingsley Shakerbolt et comme vous pouvez le lire sur cette insigne je suis préfet à gryffondor.  
Toi la petite rouquine, pourquoi tu as lancé ça sur Potter ?  
Lily resta muette.

- Bon je suis désolé mais ca vaut une ...  
- C'est moi qui l'ai mise dans son sac.. dit une voix  
Un garçon pâle qui était assis à la droite du petit groupe de joueurs de cartes leva la tête d'une pile de livre.

- Ton nom ?  
- Lupin... Remus Lupin.  
- Non c'est pas lui, c'est moi s'exclama James. Indigné de voir quelqu'un puni à sa place.  
- Non! c'étais mon idée s'écria Sirius par solidarité.

Kingsley semblait amusé, mais déclara d'une voix ferme:  
- Bon, Lupin, Potter, Black en retenue...et Petigrow aussi tant qu'à faire... j'ai dans l'idée qu'il étais pas à la cueillette au champigons... sors de sous la table.

Lily les regarda tous les quatres avec rancoeur.  
Alice et Frank la tirèrent chacun par un bras...  
- Viens sortons d'ici.


	4. Quelques grains de poussière dans la lum

**quelques grains de poussière dans la lumière**

Lily se leva tôt se matin là.

Elle était restée tard avec Frank et Alice à explorer les trésors de la bibliothèque. Ils y avaient trouvé Kao plongée dans un livre plus gros qu'elle, qu'elle avait fermé précipitament à leur vue.

Les quatres nouveaux amis avaient la même passion des livres, ils avaient passé un très bon moment soupirant de frustration en direction de la réserve.

Kingsley était venu les chercher un brin agacé...  
- _Au cas ou vous auriez pas remarqué il est plus de 11 heures, vous êtes supposés retourner dans la salle commune.  
Toi lune rousse je t'ai à l'oeil. je vais pas passer mon temps à te courir après j'ai mes BUSES à préparer moi !_

Lily avait vraiment peur du colosse ébène, encore plus quand il souriait de ses dents éclatantes...

Elle s'extirpa de ses couvertures de velours rouge et posa ses pieds nus sur le carrelage frais.  
Il était encore très tôt, elle pouvait écouter la respiration apaisée d'alice dans le baldaquin d'à côté.

Elle s'habilla en frissonant et pris le chemin de la volière, pour raconter ses aventures à pétunia.  
Elle monta lentement les marches pour ne pas provoquer une panique de plumes chez les volatiles.

La pièce circulaire était baignée d'une lumière irréelle: les rayons de lumières qui traversaient les lattes irrégulières du plancher faisaient danser la poussière. Sa chouette, carabosse,vint se poser sur son épaule et attrapa tendrement un boucle rousse dans son bec.  
Bercée par les doux hululement des volatiles, éblouie par la lumière de l'aube elle avançait hyptnotisée.

Et au milieu de toute cette lumière ses yeux plongèrent sur les deux flaques sombres d'une paire d'yeux qui la fixaient.

Ils restèrent à se fixer en silence noir dans vert.

Rémus brisa le silence d'une voix tremblante:  
- _Tu es la plus belle chose que j'aie jamais vue...  
- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
- Fais quoi ?  
- Te dénoncer à ma place._

Rémus haussa les épaules et l'invita à venir s'assoir à côté de lui. les cheveux illuminés de paillettes de poussière, toujours la chouette sur l'épaule, Lily enjamba le bord de la meutrière du chateau.  
Tous près l'un de l'autre, les jambes balançant dans le vide, les deux enfants regardèrent le jour terminer de se lever sur la forêt interdite.


	5. Au clair de la lune

**au clair de la lune...**

La retenue des 4 gryffondors eut lieu une nuit de la semaine d'haloween.

Peter, James, Sirius et Rémus se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du chateau pour rejoindre le garde chasse.  
La silouhette géante de Hagrid apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte les faisait sursauter tous les trois.  
L'imposant personnage se déplacait comme un chat rendant ses silencieuses apparitions encore plus impressionantes.

- _"Bon les 4 garnements,on va aller dans la forêt interdite, il y a beaucoup d'agitation chez les sombrals, il faut que je sache ce qui se passe"_

- _La fo...la fo.. gémit Peter. _

- Vous préférez sans doute nettoyer les toilettes des préfêt comme l'avais suggéré kingsley ?

D'un même geste Sirius et James placèrent les poings sur les hanches, en signe de défi.  
Rémus resta de marbre fixant rêveusement le croissant de lune.

Ils se mirent tous en marche.  
- c'est quoi un sombral gémit Peter  
Avant que Hagrid aie le temps de répondre Rémus avait dit de sa voix douce:  
- Ce sont des équidés avec des ailes de chauve-souris mais le plus probable c'est que tu ne puisse pas les voir.

Hagrid le regarda de ses petits yeux brillants  
- Tu commences à me plaire toi !

Ils étaient arrivés dans une clairière baignée de lune. Les frémissements des feuilles caressaient de leurs ondes la surface du silence qui enveloppait la forêt.  
James et Sirius étaient tendus par l'attente, Peter blotti entre eux. Rémus se tenait un peu à l'écart, le croissant de lune se reflétait dans ses yeux.

Un petit bruit discret s'amplifia doucement, James sauta soudain agilement vers la gauche poussant peter et Sirius dans les bras de Rémus qui s'écroula sur leur poids.

- On vient de me souffler dans le cou! chuchota James plein d'exitation craintive.  
- Wow! répondit Sirius non moins éxité.

Hagrid se dépêcha de relever les dominos et dit à voix basse:  
-c'est un sombral. Est ce que l'un de vous peut le voir ?  
Remus fut le seul à ne pas nier énergiquement.

Bon j'ai besoin de deux volontaires pour monter sur son dos, je suis trop lourd.  
Peter fit un pas en arrière, Sirius et James se consultèrent du regard avant de lever le bras.  
Rémus haussa les épaules.

-Rémus et James. allez y.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Hagrid le fit taire d'un regard.

Ils s'installèrent tant bien que mal sur la monture invisible, tandis que Sirius et Peter se retrouvaient de nouveau sur le sol, balayés par les grandes ailes.  
D'un seul élan ils se retrouvèrent au dessus du tapis de feuillages de la forêt interdite avec le ciel dépourvu de nuage comme seule limite.  
Durant un instant ils ne virent rien.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est que ca ? désigna James, son index pointant vers l'est.  
- Aucune idée...

Il sembla que le sombral pris cela comme un ordre car il fonça dans la direction indiquée.  
Peu à peu le nuage de fumée verte se précisa, sous les yeux ecarquillés d'horreur des deux graçons.  
Il le virent se rapprocher inexorablement, et le traversèrent à très grande vitesse.  
Le sombral fit demi-tour et s'immobilisa.

Ils se penchèrent par dessus l'encolure pour voir un corps de ferme entièrement dévasté, il aurait semblé qu'une main géante l'avait balayé. Il s'en dégageait un silence mortel, comme si jamais la vie n'avait pu exister à un kilomètre à la ronde.

_-Il faut qu'on revienne dire à Hagrid! _

Le sombral réagit immédiatement, piquant vers la forêt. Rémus ferma les yeux, s'accrochant à James qui garda fermement les siens ouverts.

Il attérirent, en coup de vent jettant pour la troisième fois leurs camarades sur le sol.

-_bon c'est fini oui ! je suis pas une quille grommea Sirius. _

Rémus tomba plus qu'il ne descendit s'accrochant à sirius qui réussit à ne pas tomber.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave par là à l'est !  
Il y avait un truc géant dans le ciel, une tête de mort verte avec un serpent dans la bouche.. et en bas, et en bas... répéta James incapable de décrire l'inhumaine désolation de la ferme.

-La marque des ténèbres... articula Hagrid d'une voix rauque.  
Vite courrez vers le chateau, il faut que je prévienne Dumbeldore !

Ne demandant pas leur reste les 4 petites silouhettes s'élancèrent d'un même élan vers le chateau.


	6. reflets croisés

**reflets croisés**

Les quatres garçons essouflés s'appuyèrent sur la lourde porte du chateau qu'ils venaient de refermer derrière eux.

Il reprirent leur souffle en coeur avant de se regarder les uns les autres.

-_Wow!_ s'exclama Sirius.  
-_Ca c'est de l'aventure, n'est ce pas mon vieux_!s'écria James  
- _On ...re..remet ca ...quand.. quand vous voulez les gars _souffla rémus.

Devant la tête ahurie du 4ème larron ils éclatèrent d'un rire communicatif qu'il finit par imiter à contre-coeur.

Ils riaient encore quand au beau milieu d'un couloir du premier étage une ombre se dressa devant eux.

- _Bonsoir cousin..._

La silhouette leva la tête, et le visage pâle aux yeux perçants emergea de la longue chevelure noire qui le recouvrait.

- _Alors comme ça on maraude aussi tard dans les couloirs ?_  
- _Même chose pour toi répliqua Sirius d'un ton insolent._

La jeune fille sembla se dédoubler et une autre fille identique à la première, à part la blondeur pâle des ses cheveux et la casi transparence de ses yeux, vint se superposer à la première.

James cligna des yeux d'incrédulité, on aurait dit que la brune avait disparu pour faire place à la blonde.

- _Toujours aussi arrogant... cousin. _

- _On peut savoir à quoi vous jouez ?_ demanda le dit cousin.

La brune réaparut pour se placer à côter de son double inversé.

- _Nous voulions te rappeler que tu ne trompes personne... serpentard tu es... serpentard tu resteras..._susurrèrent en coeur les deux voix identiques. _Bonne nuit les maraudeurs..._

Elles firent volte face dans un parfait ensemble, dans un envol de capes noires et de chevelures contrastées et s'esquivèrent derrière un rideau.

Peter, James et Rémus regardèrent avec curiosité leur camarade pâle de fureur contenue.  
- _Je veux pas dire... mais si t'en as d'autre comme ça dans ta famille faut nous présenter !_ s'exclama james, dans une vaine tentative de détendre l'athmosphère électrique que les jumelles avait laissée après leur passage.  
- _T'as de drôles de goùts_...chuchota peter... _elles font froid dans le dos!_

Rémus qui avait observé le trouble de Sirius lui posa la main sur l'épaule.  
- _hey... qui sont-elles ? qu'est ce qu'elles ont voulu dire ?_

- _Bellatrix et Narcissa Black. Des purs produit de ma pure famille. Elles sont en deuxième année à Serpentard. Serpentard... Comme TOUS les Black._

-_Tous... sauf toi !_ s'exclama James en lui tapant dans le dos. _Un vrai gryffondor , comme rémus et comme peter._ Il jeta un coup d'oeil résigné sur le garçon rondouillard qui se rongait mécaniquement l'ongle du pouce.

- _Exactement_ assura Rémus de sa voix calme.

Sirius releva la tête.  
- _Nous sommes plus que ça... comment ont-elles dit ? Nous sommes des maraudeurs!_

James eclata d'un rire joyeux:  
- _Les nuits de poudlard ne seront plus JAMAIS sereines..._

Il tendit la main.  
Sirius y posa la sienne avec reconnaissance, imité précipitament par Peter.

Après un temps de réflexion, Rémus y ajouta solennelement la sienne scellant le pacte.


	7. le soleil s'est noyé dans son sang

**le soleil s'est noyé dans son sang qui se fige**

Lily mordit allégrement dans une tartine de mélasse.

Elle avait fabuleusement dormi, et se sentait de merveilleuse humeur, depuis que Sirius (et James) avaient mystérieusement décidé de la laisser en paix.

Elle discutait agréablement avec Frank,lorsque les 4 punis de la veille firent leur apparition au petit déjeuner, les yeux cernés et les traits tirés à baillant qui mieux, mieux.

Frank regardait impatiament du côté de la porte.  
- _Si c'est Alice que tu attends, j'ai pas réussi à la lever. Jamais vu un sommeil aussi profond._

- _La voilà !_ S'exclama frank tout content de voir son amie.

- _Tu as raté les hiboux du matin,_ Alice. _Voici ton exemplaire de la gazette._

Dans un baillement Alice ouvrit le journal à la première page.

**Le Mage noir à encore frappé! **annonçaient les gros titres.

Juste au moment ou elle allait commencer sa lecture une patte se posa sur la page. Elle leva les yeux sur le volatile le plus laid de la création...le vautour la fixa des ses yeux rouge avant de desserer le bec et laisser tomber une enveloppe noire.

- _Une détraqueuse... _chuchotèrent plusieurs voix.

Frank réagit immédiatement, saisissant Alice d'une main, et l'envelloppe de l'autre, il l'entraina vers le couloir.

Lily et les autres étaient près de la porte, ils purent sentir la vague de froid, et écouter l'annonce sinistre.

" _Le Seigneur des ténèbre à puni de mort Archibald Prewett. Que ceci vous serve d'exemple."_

Le silence s'abatit sur le groupe de gryffondors. James se pencha vers Sirius pour lui murmurer tout exité:  
- _C'est ce qu'on a vu hier!_Sirius ecarquilla les yeux en signe d'assentiment.

Lily se leva brusquement, saisi le pichet de jus de citrouille et le leur lança à la tête.

- _Vous êtes des sans-coeur abruti imbéciles _hurla-t-elle aux deux graçons ahuris et dégoulinants de liquide orange.  
_On-ne-sais-qui vient de tuer son père et vous êtes là à manigancer vos coups bas!  
Vous me faites vomir!_

Elle quitta la grande salle laissant derrière elle les regard convergeants des autres tables.

Elle trouva Alice recroquevillée sur les première marches de l'escalier, avec un Frank se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre visiblement soulagé de la voir arriver.

- _Je vais chercher le professeur Mac gonagal_, proposa-t-il.

Lily prit la main de Alice qui se laissa faire passivement sans cesser de se balancer d'avant en arrière.  
- _Il était si content, au mariage de tante molly, il était si content_. Répéta-t-elle. _Si content..._

Lily atterée n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que franck revenait accompagné de Mac gonagal et Dumbeldore.

- _Mademoiselle Evans, 10 points de moins pour gryffondor pour avoir arosé vos camarades, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir si soif !_

- _Et dix point de plus pour la présence d'esprit de Mr Londubat, qui a fait quitté la salle à Mlle Prewett _annonça Dumbeldore.

Mac gonagal haussa un sourcil, ce qui était difficile à interpréter chez elle, et pris Alice par le bras. Allons à l'infirmerie, mon enfant. Le professeur dumbeldore va tenter de voir d'ou venait cette lettre.

Alice se laissa faire, d'un air absent mais agrippa au passage la tunique de Frank. Ne pouvant pas lui faire lâcher prise, le professeur s'impatienta:  
- _Bon Londubat, vous nous accompagnez. Evans vous aurez l'amanilité de prévenir le professeur Binns._

Lily se retrouva seule dans le couloir.


	8. Valse mélancolique et langoureux vertige

**valse mélancolique et langoureux vertige... **

"_Une valse... une étrange valse... tiens toute la place... dans ma rêverie... et , dans ma vie"_

Le dortoir des filles était tout frétillant d'excitation, les sorts de froufroutage, ou de glamourum frappant au hasard.

Lily avait réussi à convaincre Alice de venir malgré la mort de son père, après tout le bal avait été organisé en son honneur.  
Pour Noël, dumbeldore avait décidé de donner un bal masqué pour distraire les esprits de la tragédie de brujas hollow.

Alice n'avait rien ajouté à son masque blanc de pierrot. Sa robe noire de sorcière faisait une petite tâche triste dans le dortoir coloré, ou elle regardais Lily enfourner sa flamboyante chevelure dans une perruque rousse.

- _Je vois pas l'intérêt_... prononça la voix atone d'alice.  
- _Ben si voyons,_ se défendit la rouquine. _N'importe qui peut se déguiser en rousse ! Donc personne pensera que c'est moi !_  
Son coeur se réchaufa devant le maigre sourire de son amie.

Elle se déguisa en Morgan, cette sorcière arabe qui avait ensorcelé Ali baba et l'avait sauvé des 40 voleurs. Elle était toute en blanc avec un voile ne laissant voir que ses yeux verts.

Kao les attendait devant le portait de la grosse dame, déguisée en vieux mage chinois.

- _On y va_ s'écria Lily ?  
- _Oui quand tu arrêtera de marcher sur ma barbe..._ couina Kao. _C'est une vraie!_

Cette fois Alice éclata d'un rire franc, qu'elle ne put réprimer pendant de longues minutes, comme si elle rattrapait des mois de silence.

Toute joyeuses, les trois amie descendirent à la grande salle.

La foule la remplissait déjà, faiblement éclairée par les candélabres en lévitation au dessus des têtes. Une foule de masques tournèrent leurs orbites vides vers les nouvelles venues.

Elle se serrèrent les unes contre les autres.

Elle virent passer Narcissa et Bellatrix acompagnée d'une fille - elle suposèrent que c'était une fille - entièrement recouverte d'écailles.  
- _On peut savoir pourquoi vous êtes pas déguisées ?_-- _Je suis déguisée en narcissa et narcissa est déguisée en bellatrix... mais c'est trop subtil pour ta lourde cervelle Nymphadora chérie... _sussura la blonde aux yeux glacés.

Un mousquetaire vint s'incliner très bas devant le pierrot lunaire , l'attrapa par la main et la fit virevoleter avec plus ou moins de grâce ( elle piétina de nouveau la barbe de kao).

Kao se laissa entraîner dans la foule par un blondinet aux yeux bleus déguisé en tarzan.

Lily se retrouva seule au milieu d'un tourbillon de masques.

Une main frôla timidement celle de Lily.

- _je vous prie de pardonner de toucher de ma main impure , vos mains de sainte_ ... prononça une voix douce.

- _Les pélerins ne touchent-ils pas les mains des saintes, _répliqua Lily amusée.

Elle tourna les yeux vers un prince en aluminium froissé. Les yeux noirs la regardaient avec dévotion.

- _Alors tu lis la littérature Moldue _?  
- _Pas si moldue... tu savais pas que Shakespeare étais amoureux d'une vélane quand il a écrit Roméo et Juliette_ ?  
- _C'est quoi une vélane _?

Rémus et Lily se lancèrent dans une grande discussion théorique sur leurs lectures respectives debouts au milieu des danceurs, tellement absorbés qu'ils ne remarquaient pas les virevoltes qui les entouraient , tourbillon de masques sans expression.

Kao passa en coup de vent l'air exaspérée.

- _c'est quoi ce crétin que je me suis ramassée ! Il est en 3ème année et il a essayé de me faire avaler qu'il avait terrassé le poulpe géant en un duel sans merci_.  
- _Il s'appelle comment ?_ s'amusa Lily.  
- _Gilderoy lockjenesaisplusquoi, il est à poufsoufle.  
t'es déguisé en rôti ?_ demanda t'elle au tas d'aluminium en face d'elle.  
- _En rayon de lune, mademoiselle chang !_ prononça pompeusement rémus.

Le mage chinois n'eut pas le temps de répondre , que son tarzan venait la chercher, pétinant au passage sa barbe de grand mage.

Les deux amis la virent faire un noeud à sa barbe d'un air outré pour éviter qu'on marche de nouveau dessus.  
Il éclatèrent d'un rire complice, lorsque toute les bougies s'éteignirent, soufflées par un vent glacial.

la porte grande ouverte laissait entrer une lueur fantomatique. Tous s'approchèrent.  
Soudain un énorme tête de mort avec un serpent dans la bouche, leur sourit fixement, flottant au dessus de la forêt interdite.

Un hurlement d'horreur unanime secoua la foule.  
La voix de dumbledore se laissa entendre au dessus de la foule.  
- _Regagnez vos salles communes au plus vite. Essayez de trouver vos préfêts , je vais lever le sort anti-lumos._

Toute la foule se mit à courir en désordre, Lily resta paralysée devant la marée d'être fantastiques qui s'avancaient vers elle, faiblement éclairés par la lune.  
Un tigre et un lion en peluche passèrent devant elle.  
Soudain le lion refit son apparition.

- _Tu tiens à être piétinée, Evans ?_  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que James avait saisi sa main et la tirait derrière lui.  
Elle se mit à courir mécaniquement, obligée de suivre son rythme.

Bousculés par la foule ils furent séparés.  
Lily se retrouva dans un couloir glacé plongé dans une oscurité totale. Elle était étrangement seule, le moindre de ses pas faisant résonner les pierres froides.

Elle entendit quelqu'un courir sans pouvoir identifier l'origine du bruit à cause de l'écho. On la frappa fortement au visage. Elle senti sa lèvre inférieure éclater sous le choc.  
Un gémissment de douleur sur le sol, lui fit oublier un instant sa douleur.

- _Qui est là _? murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
- _Evans ! j'étais revenu te chercher_.  
- _Potter _! s'exclama la jeune gryffondor sans savoir si elle étais furieuse ou soulagée.  
Elle activa la lumière de sa baguette, reconnaissante de voir que le contre sort de dumbeldore avait marché.

Un glissement subtil semblait s'approcher, venant de partout à la fois.  
D'instinct Lily sentit que ça n'étais pas une bonne nouvelle. Elle tira James par son costume, ouvrit le premier placard qu'elle trouva et le poussa dedans.

James eut n'eut que le temps de voir les deux émeraudes des yeux déterminé de la jeune fille à la lueur de la baguette.  
Elle referma la porte du placard sur eux.  
Il était séparés par une cloison de bois.

- _Lily ?  
- Shhhhhhht tu vas nous faire prendre!_

Mais le placard les isolait totalement des sons de l'extérieur, et une ombre ondulante passa devant celui-ci sans hésiter plus de 2 secondes.

Juste avant l'aube, Dumbeldore remarqua une petite flaque de sang devant un placard du 3ème étage. il y a avait deux filets pourpres qui se rejoignaient à l'intersection de deux dalles de pierre, partant de chaque côté du placard.

Il ouvrit les portes et soupira de soulagement à la vue des deux gryfondors qu'ils avaient passé la nuit à chercher.  
Ils étaient roulés en boule et endormis joue contre joue, séparés par la cloison de bois, avec tous les deux la lèvre inférieure ouverte, marquée de sang séché.

Ils furent portés chacun dans leurs dortoirs sans se réveiller.  
Chacun se réussit à se convaincre que les évènement de la veille étaient un rêve.

Mais James était hanté par la vision de deux émeraudes dans l'obscurité.


	9. Eclatement de bulles

**éclatement de bulles**

Il faisait étrangement chaud en cette matinée d'avril, Lily sommnolais sur son livre d'histoire de la magie, la chevelure relevées au hasard avec une plume fichée dedans. Un désordre de boucles rousses, auréolait son visage pâle, et elle fixait rêveusement le professeur binns de ses yeux à demi-fermés.

Elle sentit une goutte de sueur lui glisser sur la nuque, et sur le dos sous la toile fine de sa chemise, comme un regard coulant entre ses omoplates.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour constater qu'effectivement deux paires d'yeux l'observaient. Elle rougit lorqu'elle se rendit compte que les deux compères avaient vu son manège et commencèrent à ricaner. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que James avait rougi également.

Agacée, elle referma son livre dans un claquement sec qui fit sursauter toute la salle.

Encore plus génée de s'être faite remarquée elle vira au cramoisi.

- _Vous vous sentez bien mademoiselle Evans ?_ demanda le professeur d'une voix somnolente.

- _Je ... heu... oui mais non_.

- _Je vous conseille d'aller à l'infirmerie ca doit être la chaleur._dit la voix indifférente.

Lily ne demanda pas son reste elle quitta la salle , sous les regards avides d'évènements des élèves qui replongèrent dans l'apathie à peine la porte refermée.

Elle se détendit doucement, parcourant les couloirs déserts du chateau, jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh, lui donna une citronnade glacée, et lui recommanda de s'assoir quelques instants avant de retourner en cours.  
Elle quitta la pièce.

Lily soupira d'aise et s'instala confortablement sur les oreillers, agréablement hypnotisée par les ventilateurs en plume d'autruches.

Elle commençait à somnoler quand une bruit ténu attira son attention. Il y avait un lit entouré de rideau à sa droite.  
Elle se leva sans un bruit, et passa la tête entre la toile et le mur. Quelqu'un étais en train de pleurer doucement. Son regard atristé passa de la chevelure noire humide qui recouvrait l'oreiller, à un dos nu lézardé de cicatrices fraiches.  
Le corps prostré étais secoué de sanglots.

Lily s'approcha doucement, constatant avec horreur que les cicatrices formaient une sorte de sigle. Elle posa délicatement la main sur l'épaule frémissante. Elle senti l'autre se raidir totalement.  
Elle reconnu immédiatement les deux yeux sombres qui la fusièrent du regard, c'étais ceux d'un serpentard taciturne qui suivait avec elle le cours de potion... severus rogue.

- _Ne me touche pas,_ cracha-t-il, haineux. _De quoi tu te mêle sale moldue. _

Lily était tellement surprise qu'elle fit un pas en arrière, se prit les pieds dans le rideau, marcha dessus et l'arracha de la tringle.  
La toile lui tomba dessus l'aveuglant. Tandis que ses tentatives désesperée de s'en défaire l'empétraient encore plus. Le jeune serpentard hurlait à s'en briser la voix.

- _Qu'est ce que tu crois que tu fais, là ? tu crois que c'est ta pitié de sang de bourbe qui va m'aider ? Tu crois que tu peux seulement comprendre ? Tu comprends pas que personne peut m'aider ! Personne!_

Son dernier hurlement se termina en un écho répercuté par les voûtes, juste quand la tête échévelée de lily émergait des plis du rideau. Ils restèrent à se regarder en silence, presque abasourdi par la violence de la scène.

- je te demande pardon, murmura tristement Lily, je voulais pas...

Elle partit en courant, sous les yeux déçus d'un séverus ému des larmes qu'il avait vu briller dans les yeux verts.

Il haussa les épaules pour lui même, et se roula en boule dans la couverture, pour cacher son dos marqué, petite silouette solitaire sous les vôutes de l'infirmerie.


	10. laissezvoler les p'tits papiers

**Laissez… voler les petits papiers...**

Deux jeunes filles allongées dans l'herbe regardaient filer les nuages dans le ciel d'été.  
Elle venaient de terminer les examens de première année, et profitaient de leur après-midi de libre pour ne rien faire.

Kao les rejoignit suivie de près par son admirateur infatigable du bal de noël.

- _Est ce que je vous ai raconté la fois où ...  
- Gilderoy ! Tu as oublié d'envoyer un hibou à ton admiratrice secrète ! si elle continue à t'envoyer des parchemins je vais finir par être jalouse_ minauda la jeune serdaigle plissant un peu plus ses yeux bridés et malicieux.  
Le jeune homme afficha un air béat:  
- _Ah oui, tu as raison.. j'y vais._Il partit, le regard vide.

Les 3 filles éclatèrent de rire.  
- _Impossible de m'en défaire sinon!_ pouffa Kao.  
- _Excellente méthode, j'approuve !_ s'amusa Lily.  
- _Je suis sûre qu'il se les envoie lui même _affirma Alice.  
- _Aucun doute là dessus _!

Lily se leva et épousseta sa jupe pleine de brins d'herbe fraichement auto-coupée. ( Quel talent ce hagrid !)  
- _En parlant de hibou, je vais écrire à ma soeur pour lui annoncer mon retour! J'ai tellement hâte de tout lui raconter..._

Elle partit en sautillant faisant voler les plis de sa jupe, sous le regard attentif d'un groupe de garçons assis de l'autre côté de la berge.

Alice et Kao restèrent assises silencieusement. Alice sortit de sa poche un petit papier froissé, qu'elle défroissa soigneusement, et , desserant les doigts le libéra et le regarda s'envoler. Elle en sortit un autre, puis un autre, répétant la même opération obsessive.  
Kao semblait habituée à cette manie car elle ne s'en étonna pas.

Le vol de papillons de papiers vint chatouiller les narines d'un garçon endormi dans l'herbe à quelques pas.

Il sursauta levant sa baguette par réflexe.

Alice était concentrée sur son dernier petit bout de papier blanc à rayures vertes et bleues. Il semblait beaucoup plus abimé que les autres. Alice le regardait avec amour. Elle allait le garder dans sa poche ...

- _Accio papier!_

Le petit papier se déchira un morceau resta entre les doigts crispés, et l'autre attérit dans la paume ouverte du garçon aux cheveux long et graisseux.

- _Drôle de manie cette collection de chewing-gum..._ dit la voix méprisante.  
- _Rends le moi... _s'écria Alice aux bord de la crise de larmes. _C'est mon papa qui me l'a donné à la gare.. la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. _  
- _Rends le lui !_ s'écria Kao la baguette pointée sur lui.

- _Quel sentimentalisme... c'est touchant!_

- _Dentusaumento!  
- pétrificus totalus !_

Kao avait les canines qui commençaient à lui blesser le menton, Alice l'entraîna vers l'infirmerie.

Quatres ombres se penchèrent sur le corps totalement pétrifé du serpentard.

- _Enervatum,_ dit une voix négligeante.  
- _Bonjour... severus c'est bien ça ?_ demanda la voix polie de james.  
- _snivellus je dirai, il aurait bien besoin de se moucher, _ajouta sirius.

Peter eclata d'un rire aigu et forcé.

Rémus leva un sourcil mais resta en arrière les bras croisés.

- _On peut savoir en qu'est ce qu' Alice t'avait fait ?  
- Ce n'étais qu'un vulgaire emballage de chewing-gum !  
- Elle t'a expliqué pourquoi elle y tenait..._

Severus ne sut que répondre, par défi il cracha dans l'herbe, ce qui rendit sirius furieux.  
Par mimétisme James réagit fortement et lui lança un sort de vomissement de limaces, tellement puissant que le serpentard resta cloué au sol de douleur dans un bain de limaces.

James releva la tête et croisa le regard accusateur de Lily.

- _Vous êtes des monstres _dit-elle froidement. _FINITO INCANTATEM._

- _waw comment tu sais faire ça ? _s'écria Peter bouche ouverte.

- _Je sais lire, ca aide._ lui répliqua la jeune fille.

Elle se pencha sur severus.

- _Rogue ?  
- Lâche moi, je veux pas de ton aide... et encore moins de ta pitié!_

Peinée, Lily eut un mouvement de recul. Puis elle sembla prendre une décision et lui lança un sort de silence.

- _Maintenant tu peux plus m'insulter, ni vomir de limaces, pas envie de nettoyer de la bave de limace sur mes vêtements. Je te conseille d'aller à l'infirmerie..._  
Rogue partit d'un air furieux, leur lançant à tous un regard de mauvaise augure.

- _Quand à vous... vous êtes des lâches. A quatres contre un! _

Elle fit demi-tour et partis sur les traces de severus.

Une main se posa sur son épaule:  
- _Lily.. attends  
- Lâche moi rémus. Tu ne vaux pas mieux, tu n'as pas fait un geste pour les en empêcher. _

Elle s'en alla laissant Rémus décomposé debout au milieu du parc avec la silouhette des trois autres en arrière fond.


	11. Etoile à cinq branches

**étoile à 5 branches**

Première branche:

Dans un panache de fureur le poudlard express entra dans la gare de king's cross. Un flot d'enfants au chapeaux pointus posés en tous sens sur leurs têtes colorées se déversa sur le quai en quête des bras tendus de leurs parents.

Une petite rousse courut droit à un mur, comme aveugle à l'obstacle, mais au moment de l'impact le mur sembla l'avaler et elle émergea de la surface en brique dans un autre monde, beaucoup plus calme et ordonné ou son chapeau pointu faisait un peu trop original.  
Elle se l'aracha et le fourra dans sa poche ses yeux balayant la gare. Elle reconnu soudain ses parents, mais au lieu de se remettre à courir elle se figea. Ses parents firent les derniers pas qui les séparaient, mais au lieu de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère elle fronça les sourcils.

- Pétunia ?

Ses parents échangèrent un regard furtif, avant de dire sans la regarder:

- heu... elle avait une répétition avec la chorale de litlle wighing, elle aurait adoré venir... Oh lilian c pas grave elle nous attendra avec impatience à la maison.

Lily se laissa enlacer pas sa mère.

Pétunia n'étais pas venue. Pétunia chantais comme une poêle cramée, elles en avaient assez rit... avant.

Avant quand c'étais encore possible de rire avec Pétunia.  
Avant qu'elle n'arrête de répondre aux lettres, avant qu'elle n'invente des prétexte pour ne pas venir la chercher.

Lily , ravala ses larmes.

Elle donna une main à chacun de ses parents et commença a babiller sur le crapeau à bulle qu'elle avait obtenue en classe de métamorphose.

Dans ses yeux un peu de la lueur enfantine s'était éteinte.

Deuxième Branche

Dans une rue sombre de Londres un chat sauta d'une poubelle en faisant tomber le couvercle. Cela aurait été un cliché de film de suspens si en roulant le couvercle n'avait pas heurté une petite Austin, qui, se plaignit du choc de toute son alarme et de tout ses clignotants.  
Une immense porte de bois sombre et massif que personne n'aurait remarqué sinon, s'entrouvrit et une longue silhouette apparut dans le rai de lumière. Une main agita une baguette , marmonant une incantation.

L'Austin se tut instantanément comme un petit animal effrayé.

- Fichu Moldus, grinça une voix aigre.

Une longue femme maigre et sèche referma la porte derrière elle et traversa un long hall au carrelages noirs et blanc, sans prêter attention à son portrait encore plus renfrogné par le dégout qu'elle même.

- Quelle idée de mettre des A larmes sur les carosses à fumée... Comme si ces horribles choses avaient le droit de pleurer.

Un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'année étais assis sur les marches d'un gigantesque escalier de marbre en train de jouer avec un rat rose à pois verts.

- Ces choses sont des voitures , mère dit-il d'une voix neutre sans même relever la tête.

Le rat sur ses genoux remonta vers son épaule,ayant mystérieusement passé au jaune à rayures violettes.

- Ah oui vraiment ? demanda la femme d'une voix cajôleuse.

L'enfant releva la tête avec une expression d'espoir démentie par la lueur de méfiance qui dansait dans ses prunelles noires.

La femme posa une de ses mains sèches sur les mêches lisses du garçon dans un geste de douceur inquiète.

- Mais comment sais tu cela mon enfant ? demanda la voix encore empreinte de curiosité tendre.

L'enfant la regarda avec un bonheur incrédule insoutenable.

- Meggie, tu sais la voisine du 14 square grimmaud, m'a donné un livre, ca s'appelle histoire de la technique, c'est passionant...

- Oh tu voudrais me le montrer ? demanda la femme à présent assise auprès de son fils .

L'enfant se leva d'un bond et revint en un instant avec un vieux livre déchiré. Inconsciement il s'assit tout contre elle comme pour puiser en elle un peu de chaleur.  
Il ouvrit le livre et leva des yeux plein de reconnaissance vers sa mère pour rencontrer un regard plus froid qu'une cave abandonnée.

Il eu un sursaut d'horreur lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son livre était en train de lui bruler les mains. Il le lâcha et le regarda se consummer sur le tapis, sans que la laine de ce dernier ne semble s'en affecter le moins du monde.

La femme était déjà debout, plus droite qu'un parapluie fermé.  
Elle ne jeta pas un seul coup d'oeil sur l'enfant aux yeux brûlants de haine.

- Je suppose que tu sais déjà qu'il sera inutile de venir dîner. Sussura la voix froide.

L'enfant cracha sur le sol et monta les escaliers. Il ne s'arrêta pas à l'appel de son frère:

- Dis Sirius, gémissait la petite voix, tu veux pas me détacher ? On a fini de jouer au bucher de salem il ya longtemps maintenant mais bella et cissy ont oublié de me détacher ? Dis sirius ?  
Sirius ?

Le jeune garçon fit la sourde oreille et continua de monter les étages de l'étrange manoir tout en longueur jusqu'à sa chambre. La chambre aussi donnait une impression d'avoir été comprimée et d'être plus haute que large. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre baignée de la lueur de pleine lune, laissant la pluie raffraichir la plaie de ses mains ou était gravée " ..oire de la tech...".

Troisièmebranche : 

La lune infiltrait ses rayons entre les planches mal jointes d'une cabane perdue en pleine campagne. Des yeux jaunes la regardaient avec amour et désir. Au milieu d'un désordre incroyable, de cruches cassées et de paniers éventrés, éclaboussés de sang, une petite silouhette hirsute était roulée en boule. Le cadenas de la porte semblait avoir résisté à des centaines d'assauts, et les murs de bois étaient gravé à coups de griffe, du sol au plafond, dans une langue inconnue aux lettres en croissant de lune.  
Un long gémissement caressa le silence de l'aube naissante.

Quatrième branche:

Roulé en boule dans une couverture rapiécée, quelques boucles pâles seulement visibles, la petit silhouette frissonna à l'écoute d'un hurlement atténué par la distance. Sa respiration s'accéléra, on entendait plus que ses halètements dans la pièce silencieuse. Il se redressa soudain les yeux exorbités , la respiration de plus en plus histérique, la main se resserant spmasmodiquement sur sa propre george.

Il tenta de se lever son pied heurta une chaise provoquant un bruit terrible dans le silence de l'aube. Un coup ébranla la cloison, le faisant haleter encore plus si possible.

- La ferme Pete ! hurla une voix masculine de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Mais l'enfant ne pouvait plus maitriser sa panique, sa crise d'asthme était trop forte.  
La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur une silhouette massive, en caleçon mal boutonné et auréolé d'une forte odeur d'alcool et d'amours baclées.  
Une femme posa mollement sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

- Laisse le Marlon, il fait pas exprès. Dit la voix atone.

Elle ressera sur elle son peignoir de peluche mal fermé sur sa nudité fatiguée.

- Je vais le crever si il continue. Beugla l'homme, instable sur ses jambes.

Les deux adultes restèrent à regarder l'enfant dont la respiration sembla se calmer.

- c'est bon poussin ? demanda la femme d'une voix trainante.

le garçon acquiesa les yeux fixés sur la grosse paluche de l'homme appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte.  
Celui ci quitta la pièce, laissant la mère et le fils seuls à seuls.

- Tu pouvais pas faire un peu de tes trucs magiques ? Pour une fois que marlon reviens, toi tu le réveilles... Tu veux vraiment que je reste vieille fille on dirait !  
Elle tapota distraitement la tête bouclée.

La femme repartit à petit pas résignés, échos des coups rythmiques qui n'allaient pas tarder à secouer la cloison...

Cinquième branche

Une brise fraîche caressait les rideau d'une fenêtre ouverte sur un grand parc à la pelouse tendre. Un rayon de soleil éclairait crûment un lit défaît encombrés de vêtement roulés en boules et une chaussette cachait le titre d'un livre de quitidich dont les pages voletaient avec le courant d'air.

Si les affiches de joueurs célèbres étaient collées dans tous les sens, tous avaient le regard convergent vers un point mobile dans le carré de ciel visible par la fenêtre.

Le Point mobile qui semblait se rapprocher dangeureusement s'avéra être un jeune adolescent juché sur un balai. Par une habile manoeuvre il passa le cadre de la fenêtreen diagonale et aterri à toute vitesse sur le tapis de sa chambre. Le tapis glissa sur le parquet ciré, pris par son élan le garçon manqua de se prendre la porte en plein face si celle ci ne s'étais pas ouverte à toute volée, il continua donc sa glissade jusqu'à la rampe d'escalier qu'il reçu en plein dans l'estomac.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il était allongé sur le sol, de gros yeux globuleux penchés sur lui. Un elfe de maison plein de flegme se tenait devant lui, une serviette sur son avant bras replié.

- Monsieur James est prié de venir petit déjeuner... je conseillerai à monsieur james de se peigner s'il ne veut pas qu'ils soit par trop évident qu'il a enfreint la consigne en allant voler de jour...

- Merci Herbert ! coassa James.

Il sourit à l'idée du sourire complice de John-Henry Potter et à l'air faussment ingénu de Betty Potter lorsqu'elle lui enlèvera d'un air distrait une feuille morte oubliée dans les cheveux.


	12. un peu d'huile sur le feu

**branche à deux rameaux**

Deux toutes jeunes filles de treize ans se tenaient toutes raides sur leur fauteuil chipendale 1875.  
Elles étaient l'exact miroir l'une de l'autre,l'une blonde l'autre brune, absorbant leur thé brulant dans un même "slurp" affeté, le choc de leurs tasses de porcelaine contre la soucoupe se faisant écho.

Face à elles se tenaient trois femmes d'âge mur, identiques à l'exceptions de leurs chevelures, et de leurs yeux. La femme rousse au yeux verts jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux à ses deux filles, elles étaient parfaites.  
Ses deux soeurs étaient, l'une brune aux yeux noirs l'autre blonde éthérée. Elles auraient pu être la mère de leurs nièces narcissa et bellatrix.

Entra une troisième jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année , absolument impeccable avec son chignon sérré au détail près qu'il étais ... rose.

Eudora sursauta:

-_Andromeda ! qu'est ce que cette tenue !_

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés avant de demander

- _qu'y a-t-il mère ? _

- Tes cheveux Meddy ! ils sont ... roses !  
- _Oh pardon , cela est-il mieux ainsi ?_ s'enquérit la jeune fille d'un ton hypocrite dont les cheveux avaient viré au vert sombre.

- _Meddy ! _

- Mère je n'y peux rien...

- Mais d'ou lui viennent ses aptitudes de métamorphomage ? Cela n'est pas du côté parkinson, personne ne l'a jamais eu de notre côté... murmurèrent entre elles les trois soeurs. _Serait-ce du côté Black ?_

Leurs spéculations furent interrompue par l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison.

- _Messieurs Malefoy et Lestrange demandent être introduits !_

Trois jeunes hommes firent leur entrée.

Le plus grand des trois était blond très pâle, les yeux aussi gris que la cendre. Il était suivit de près par un jeune homme un peu plus âgé brun et trapu accompagné d'un tout jeune garçon d'à peine onze ans à la chevelure rousse.

Le jeune homme blond s'assit auprès de la femme brune aux yeux noirs.

Celle ci pris la parole.

- _Lucius, vient de terminer Poudlard. Il est entré au ministère de la magie. _  
Lucius bomba le torse jetant une regard en coin sur les trois jeunes filles. Il détourna les yeux se demandant si il avait abusé du Wisky pur feu avec ses cousins en voyant la chevelure de l'une d'elle passer inopinément du jaune à l'orange.

La femme blonde mis une main sur l'épaule de chacun de ses fils.  
- _Rabastan à trouvé sa place auprès d'un maitre puissant, il est promis à de grandes choses._  
A ces mots bellatrix jeta un regard par en dessous à son cousin.  
Celui ci capta la lueur flamboyante des prunelles sombres et en resta troublé.  
- _Rodlphus va entrer en première année, termina la mère attendrie._

Eudora Parkinson Black se leva.

- _Je suppose que vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici.  
Moi ainsi que mes soeurs Darina et Nabuchodonosora ( désolée mais ce nom me fait tripper) avons decidé de perpétuer la pureté du sang sorcier en unissant nos enfants.  
-Narcissa Black... _celle ci leva un regard résigné... _sera promise à Lucius Malfoy._ D'un geste élégant se dernier rejeta sa cape et tendit une longue main blanche à sa cousine, saisissant fermement les doigts tremblants.  
- _Andromeda Black sera promise à ... Rabastan Lestrange. _Le regard éffronté croisa celui de son cousin qui cligna des yeux en croyant voir un groin au milieu de la figure de sa promise.  
-_Et Bellatrix sera unie à Rodolphus._ Celle -çi jeta un regard méprisant au petit garçon qui baissa le regard.

-_Les mariages seront célébrés en même temps lorsque tous seront diplomés de Poudlard, au nom de la devise de nos familles ... TOUJOURS PUR!_

Bellatrix profita de la confusion génerale du toast pour murmurer un maléfice ( elle savait que avec autant de monde personne ne pourrait détécter la magie appliquée par une mineure), la montre gousset en or de son cousin glissa subtilement de sa poche et attérit dans sa main. Elle ressera les doigts sur l'objet froid.

Lorsque les Malefoys et Lestranges partirent, sa mère et ses soeurs montèrent à l'étage, mais elle se glissa dans le hall.

Elle écouta sonner, et vit l'elfe s'approcher à petits pas.  
Elle lui fit un signe impérieux et alla ouvrir elle même.

Une silhouette massive se tenait sur le seuil, les mèches brunes balayées par la pluie.

- _Bonsoir cousin Rabastan_ minauda-t-elle de sa voix rauque.

Le jeune homme regarda du haut de ses 22 ans cette jeune file de treize ans qui le narguait de toute sa beauté naissante.

- _C'est ça que tu cherches ?_ taquina-t-elle ouvrant ses doigts fins sur la montre.

- _Donne moi ca petite g..ce!_

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire grave et s'esquiva allant se plaquer contre une tenture de velours noir.  
Sa longue chevelure retombait en mèches sombres sur son visage et son cou , se confondant avec le tissu.

L'homme se rapprocha à pas mesurés et glissa la main dans le dos de la jeune fille pour attraper la main qui emprisonnait son bien.

Celle ci se cambra, touchant son torse avec sa poitrine, et le regarda d'un air de défi, les dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne résista pas et la plaqua contre lui, lui dévorant la bouche d'un baiser violent,leurs dents se choquèrent dans la furie de s'embrasser.

Oubliant qu'il avait à faire à une tout jeune adolescente il commença à lui dégrafer sa chemise et à faire remonter une main enfièvrée le long de sa cuisse ... sous sa jupe...

- _Dobby ? qui as sonné ?_ cria une voix de l'étage.

L'homme sembla reprendre ses esprit. Il s'éloigna d'un geste, et foudroya sa cousine du regard.

- _Il ne faut pas_ haleta-t-il en la dévorant du regard. _Tu n'es pas ma fiancée!_

Elle le regarda d'un air malicieux...  
-_ On a peur de ce qui est ... MAL, cousin rabastan ?_

Elle posa son index sur l'avant bras de Rastaban qui s'était découvert dans l'euphorie de l'étreinte. La marque des ténèbres pris une teinte rouge sang à ce contact.

Il couvrit précipitament son bras.

- _Soit maudite,_ murmura-t-il en s'enfuyant sans demander son reste.  
- _Avec plaisir!_ cria la jeune fille au fuyard.

- _Car j'aime la cause que tu sers presque autant que je te désire... _murmura-t-elle avec passion à la montre qu'elle avait gardée.


	13. dans un panache de fureur

Dans un panache de fureur.

Le quai 9.3/4 était bondé, un flots de chevelures de toutes les nuances convergeant vers les 3 même wagons selon une loi stupide de sociologie qui veut que les humains en groupe aient tendance à s'aglutiner au même endroit.

Une paires d'yeux sombres et rieurs fixaient la scène d'un air supérieur.

- Je sais pas ce que vous en dites les gars, mais on va pas suivres ces moutons.

- Bien dit, Sirius, foi de Maraudeur on mérite mieux ! Suivez moi les gars...

Comme s'il n'attendaient qu'un signe de la frimousse ébouriffée à l'expression faussement virile, un jeune garçon mince et son voisin rondouillard se mirent en marche aussitôt suivant les deux silhouettes de leurs amis.

Il s'installèrent tout à l'avant dans un wagon vide tout à la joie de se retrouver.

- Alors lança James d'une voix joyeuse, vous avez passé un bon été ?

Un silence contrit accueilli sa question, mais Peter prit la parole.

- Et toi James ? Ton père t'a emmené au match Chine/ Angleterre ?

Les deux autres écoutèrent avec soulagement James se lançer dans une description poussée des tactiques qu'il avait remarquées lors du match et qu'il allait appliquer lors des sélections pour la nouvelle équipe de quiditch qui n'avait plus d'attrapeur depuis le départ de gideon prewett, le cousin d'alice.

- Je me suis entrainé au looping de Avenbrüj j'ai trop bien réussi les gars, d'ailleurs ...

La porte du wagon l'interrompit dans sa lancée , une tête rousse fit son appartition dans l'entrebaillement.

- Il ya plus de place Alice… Ah! Potter…

- Evans, c'est super de te revoir, mais maintenant que c'est fait tu peux déguerpir on est occupés.

- Le train t'appartiens pas que je saches, les compartiements sont pour huits et vous êtes quatre plus nous quatres ca fait huit. Leçons de base d'arithmétiques Potter, t'as du apprendre ça au moins pour compter les points au quiditch.

Sans plus de façons la gamine s'installa, suivie d'une Alice souriante et de son inséparable Frank lequel fut ravi d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter quiditch qui ne soit pas fanatique de ces loosers de Canon de chudley. Entra en dernier Kao qui à sentir l'athmosphère glaciale marmona quelque chose à propos de compartiments des serdaigles et s'enfui.

Alice et Frank s'engagèrent dans leur sempiternelle dispute sur les équipes de quiditch arbitrés par un James impatial et imbu de son nouveau pouvoir sous les regards admiratifs de Peter, et apuyé dans ses arguments par un Sirius enthousiaste.

Rémus s'était endormi mais la paix du sommeil n'effaçait pas ses cernes . Lily l'observa avec tendresse et le couvrit de sa cape rapée , et la jugeant insufisante y rajouta la sienne.

En relevant la tête elle croisa le regard hostile de James , elle lui répondit d'une moue dédaigneuse et se plongea dans métamorphoses niveau II, sans plus un regard pour lui.

Il n'y eu pas d'incident majeur , à part le passage d'un lockheart au sourire étincelant qui demanda si sa chère Kao-lin-su était dans ce compartiment. Lily éclata de rire quand il fut parti à la grande surprise de James.

La distribution se passa sans incidents majeur, James et Sirius commentant avec ironie l'air terrifié des "petits nouveaux" forts de leurs statut de deuxième année.

Lily, qui par malchance avait échoué non loin, les gratifait de sifflements de chat en colère. Il ne lui prêtaient pas attention.

Rémus la regarda d'un air résigné, quémandant son indulgence. Elle ne put résister et lui sourit. C'étais rémus, et elle ne pouvais jamais lui résister avec son air de poussin mouillé. Il délaissa ses tapageurs compagnons pour l'accompagner en bas de l'escalier du dortoir des filles.

- Tu m'as manqué lily. Je ne peux rien contre l'abrutissement aigu de mes compagnons de chambre, mais ce sont mes amis. J'en ai pas beaucoup alors je les prends tels qu'ils sont. Je les prendrai toujours tels qu'ils sont.

Lily jeta un oeil aux trois garçon qui attendaient rémus d'un air hostile. Elle haussa les épaule, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- T'inquiète pas rémus. J'ai ramené plein de bouquins de la maison on ira fouiner dedans à la bibli ! Si je suis pas morte carbonisée avant par leurs regards de tueurs.

Elle jeta un sourire hypocrite par dessus son épaule.

- Bonne nuit... CRETINS !

Et s'enfuit pour ne pas subir les conséquences de ses actes.


	14. Roi du piqué et reine de coeur

Depuis le banc où elle étais assise, elle le vit entrer en premier, son balais à la main fier comme un hipoggriphe. Elle étais seule, Alice étant la raison de sa venue, entra derrière lui. Les balais ne l'avaient jamais vraiment fascinée , elle trouvais cela incomode au possible, et son balai lui rendai bien son animosité... elle regarda avec rancoeur son bleu au coude, cadeau de la dernière fois qu'elle s'était faite secouer comme un prunier.

Elle regarda distraitement les essai pour les gardiens de l'équipe de griffondor, un peu déçue pour Frank de le voir recalé. Vinrent les essai de poursuiveurs et elle se laissa griser par la vitesse des joueurs, qui faisaient voler sa jupe et sa chevelure à chaque passage.

Sirius et Alice remportèrent deux poste de poursuiveurs haut la main.

Elle sentit Rémus s'assoir à ses côté , mais ne tourna pas la tête, Il venait de prendre son envol.

Cela semblait si gracieux, si léger, si facile. Il avait l'air tellement libre et heureux, elle le regardait de toute son âme, sa silhouette irisée par le soleil virevoletant entre les brises d'automne.

Mais de la snitch pas trace et les concurrent risquaient de la trouver avant.

- Comment ca à été pour les autres ? Demanda la voix calme de Rémus à son côté.

Elle sursauta , et rougit malgré elle, comme prise en faute.

Elle tourna son profil vers celui de Rémus , et resta étourdie par ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux. Elle resta plongée dans le regard ambré plein de tendresse, de tristesse et d'ironie. Elle tenta un sourire pour lui dire de pas se moquer comme ça ce lui même, mais un éclair doré passa entre leurs deux nez. Une main s'abatti en une fraction de seconde emportant la snitch dans un cri de victoire.

Ils n'eurent que le temps de croiser un regard accusateur avant que d'un looping il disparaisse.

Ils courrurent aux bas des gradins pour suivre la petite foule qui rentrait vers le chateau.

En arrivant dans la salle commune des griffondors, une comète châtin la percuta de plein fouet en hurlant:

- Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiily ! je suis poursuiveuse, je suis poursuiveuse !

- Félicitation Alice, t'as vraiment bien joué, même moi j'ai pu m'en rendre compte !

Frank s'approcha de ses deux amies et mis son bras autours des épaules de Lily.

- Bon ben on vous regardera depuis les gradins...

Alice lui envoya une bourrade.

- Mauvais perdant...

Le reste de l'équipe entra en hurlant portant en triomphe le nouvel attrapapeur, qui ne savait plus comment arranger ses lunettes.

Sirius avait dégoté une montagne de nourriture on ne sait d'où et des litres de jus de citrouille.

La fête battait son plein, avec les jeunes amis au centre, accaparant l'attention en dépit de leur jeune âge.

Lily regardait son visage euphorique et se senti subitement très seule. Elle força un sourire timide et s'approcha du groupe en liesse.

- James ? je voulais juste …

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de se tourner vers Sirius.

- ... te féliciter.

Elle tourna les talons aux ricanements , au regard baissé de rémus, au regard attentif d'alice, et s'enfui par le portrait de la grosse dame.

Kao la trouva assise en bas de marches de la tour d'astronomie, yeux secs et bouche tremblante.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien ! grogna la rouquine. Elle se donna soudain un tape sur le front. stupide, stupidestupideLily !

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es en train de te taper dessus avec l'histoire de Poudlard ?

- Rien , je vais pas perdre mon temps à parler de ce stupide petit arrogant, prétentieux à la tête enflée qui...

- De qui tu parles ?

- Hein ! Ah euh... nan rien qui vaille la peine de se prendre la tête. Comment ça a été les essais de Serdaigle ?

- Ah! .. je remplace mon grand frère en attrapeur. Lança kao d'un air indifférent.

- Soupir… je sens que je vais devoir apprendre les règles du quidich entre toi et alice... ca va être marrant tiens...

0

0000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000

0

Lily descendis le lendemain avec une tête électrique. Elle étais d'une humeur de tempête athmosphérique et ses cheveux semblaient s'être mis à jour. Elle s'assit entre Alice et Frank, avec sa tête de ne-me-parlez-pas-si-voulez-pas–ressembler-à-nick-quasi-sans-tête.

Ces derniers se le tinrent pour dit et mangèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence, non sans se jeter quelques regards interrogateurs.

A l'arrivée des hiboux, Lily décida de se cacher derrière la gazette pour éviter qu'on ne vienne l'ennuyer.

Elle en fut tirée par un cri de surprise à sa droite qui fit écho à un cri d'horreur à la table des Serpentards. Baissant son journal elle vit Sirius à quelques chaises d'Alice penché sur la rubrique mondaine de la Gazette.

Les gros titres disaient :

**" Scandale chez les Black, une tache sur leur sang toujours pur "**

_Andromeda née Black, 18 ans à épousé hier en secret son voisin Teodore Tonks moldu de son etat mettant fin aux projets d'unions qu'avaient planifié les 3 soeurs nées Parkison ( épouses Black, Lestrange, et Malfoy ) pour leurs enfants._

_Le fiancé d'Andromeda, Rabastan Lestrange a refusé toute déclaration au sujet de la fuite de sa promise. Sa mère affirme qu'il n'a aucun projet matrimonial pour l'instant. Les mariages de Narcissa Black 13 ans avec Lucius Malfoy 18 ans, et Bellatrix Black 13 ans avec Rodolphus Lestrange 11 ans seraient toujours d'actualité._

Lily leva la tête sans comprendre. Narcissa et Bellatrix étaient cousines de Sirius ? Elle jeta un oeil vers lui , il avait l'air de quelqu'un à qui on vient d'offrir une boite qui émettait des grognement bizzare et qui savait pas si c'était bien ou pas. A la table des serpentard, une jeune fille brune baissait les paupière dans une tentative vaine de cacher sa joie indécente.


	15. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Très chers Lecteurs et Lectrices,

Suite au regain d'intérêt que sucite ma fiction « Juste une goutte de ton sang » , qui vous l'aurez remarqué est relativement ancienne et peu actualisée, je me suis dit que j'avais un devoir d'honnêteté envers vous, particulièrement ceux qui ont une « Story Alert » sur cette fiction. J'avoue que je doute fortement la poursuivre étant donné qu'elle n'est pas dans les canons de J.K Rowling, notament sur l'amitié Rogue/ Lily.

J'en appelle donc à vous pour savoir, souhaitez vous que je modifie les chapitres écrits afin de mieux coller aux révélations des Reliques de la mort ? J'avoue que je n'aime pas trop l'idée de continuer en UA...

Mais étant donné que vous aimez la fiction telle quelle, je voulais vous demander votre avis


End file.
